Demon Possessed
by SplashHart
Summary: When two teenagers are kicked out of their home town because of what they are. A demon comes up to them, and spills many secrets. What the teenagers don't know, is that something darker is spying on them, gathering the secrets for himself... I'll draw a cover for the book soon.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**This is my second story on fanfiction :D. I need to let you know a couple things first:**

**One: a demon is basically in this story a black wolf with black eyes and red pupils.**

**Two: a human-demon is a human that has black wolf ears, a furry black tail, black clothes, black eyes with red pupils, and they can walk up right.**

**Three: an angel is a human with pretty wings and either wears blue or white clothes.**

**Enjoy :)! **

**Prologue**

I stood there watching my sister fight like a true warrior. I would give her some type of praise if I wasn't being attack by all these demons myself. I started to look around. So many angels were lying on the ground dead, and all because of territory problems? Surely not! I knew my sister was lying to me about that. Both angels and demons wouldn't fight over something as silly as territory problems. Even though this battle was wrong, something else was even weirder. "Brook!" I called to my sister. "Is it me, or are we losing angels and the demons gaining some?"

My sister looked around. She obviously didn't know what I was talking about, but the sudden shocked face she had told me she was listening. "Are they turning the angels into demons?"

I started to get concerned myself. "Oh gosh I hope not!"

"Ice! Look!" my sister yelled, while pointing her finger at an angel being attack by a fierce demon.

The demon got its black muzzle and then bit the poor angel in the throat. The angel then gagged, and then fell silent. I was getting ready to go kill the demon until Brook stopped me.

"Watch," she said.

The demon then walked a few paces back and sat down. All of a sudden, the angel got up, but in a different form. He was still a little human, but had a black demon tail and ears. He also had very sharp claws like a demon. I stood in horror. The demons _were _making the angels into one of them. "Brook, did you see that?" I said. I didn't get an answer. "Brook!" I snapped. I turned my head but she was nowhere to be seen. "Brook?" I asked, worried. Then I heard snarling behind me. I turned my head again to see a demon getting ready to pounce on me. I could tell it was a female because of how small she was. She was also very young, and had regretful eyes. She must have thought this battle was stupid too. I didn't care though, young or old it was still a demon, and I needed to get rid of her. I grinned evilly as I pulled out my knife from my pocket. "Sorry," I said. "But _no _demon gets out alive on my watch," I got my knife and was getting ready to slash her throat. Then she jumped out of my way. "Hey!" I spat. "Fine, if you want to play it that way then we will!" I laughed and gripped my knife even harder. This time I got her pinned to the ground. She tried to swipe me with her jet black paws, but missed every time. I turned her onto her back, and I got on top of her. "Any last words?" I said while putting my knife near her throat.

"Yes!" she barked. "Now!"

"Now?" I echoed. Then out of nowhere a demon came, and attacked me from behind. I screamed as one of its paws sliced my right eye, while the other paws pierced my back. I was pinned to the ground. I tried to open my good eye, but it was very blurry. I knew I would never be able to see out of my other eye ever again. I tried to see the demon. It was so hard to, but I knew it was a male by how big and heavy it was.

"Hey," the demon sneered. "You're the chief's brother, I can tell."

"What?" I asked, while blood welled from my mouth. "I'm not related to any chief."

"Oh, you're her brother alright," he growled. "You both have those very icy blue eyes."

"Wait," I felt rage in me, "Brook-Brook's a chief?" I said slowly, but angered.

The demon nodded then he grinned. "That means this will even be more fun."

"Wha-?" Then the demon suddenly bit me in the throat. I screamed with pain once more, but this was unreal. It felt as if every limb was being torn apart. I suddenly stopped bleeding everywhere, including my right eye. I looked at the demon while I was convulsing on the ground. He had a satisfied look on his face, while the little female demon had a horror expression on her face as well as some regret. I closed my eyes slowly. I knew this demon had killed me, but I felt something sharp slice my tongue a little. I started to let my tongue wrap around my eye teeth for a minute. They seem longer than before almost like…_fangs._ I opened my eyes I was still on the battle field with angels and demons fighting around me. I didn't feel any more pain, which was good. I didn't feel right though.

"You look confused," said the male demon. "Here, come over to this puddle."

Every word in my head told me to kill him, but I didn't and did what he said. I walked over to a puddle and a shock expression was on my face. I looked totally different! My ears were on top of my head and they were black and looked like a wolf's. I had a black, furry tail and my angel wings were gone. I had very sharp claws that whenever I touched a blade of grass I would cut it. My eye teeth were so long that the left side came out of my mouth a little. My clothes where black instead of white, though my scarf remained the same color. And the white's in my eyes were black now and my pupils were an icy blue color. "What did you do to me?!" I growled.

The demon grinned. "I did what every other demon does. I made _you _a demon," he growled. "Now, that poison inside of you will make you much angrier and blood thirsty," he smiled.

I growled, and then I unsheathed my claws and went to go slice his throat only to realize that he was gone. I sighed and all I wanted to do now was crawl into a ball and die. I looked around. So many demons and almost all of the angels were gone. Though, I could tell some angels retreated due to the lack of human-demons there were. I lied on the ground, pretending to be dead. I wasn't going to get up until the war was over.

"Get out of here you filthy demon!" I heard my sister yell.

"I can't believe she lied to me." I mumbled. "She lied to me!" I growled. I was getting ready to look up until I felt something tickling my nose. I sneezed. Then I found out it was the tail of that small female demon sitting down in front of me. "Uh, may I help you?" I asked.

The demon jumped and turned around. Then she realizes what she done. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she yelped. "I was just protecting you!" She bent her head down and folded her ears in sadness. "Boulder told me to protect you."

I cocked my head. "Boulder?" I asked.

"Boulder, the demon who bit you," she growled.

Then I growled. "You stupid demons!" I yelled, and then I got off the ground. "Why did you do this to me?" I sneered and then slashed her eye.

She yelped.

I smirked. "Doesn't feel good, does it?" I then saw my knife from the across war ground and my sister near it. I picked up the small demon from the scruff. "I'll deal with you later." I whispered in her ear. Then I dropped her on the ground and she ran away. I started to walk slowly to my knife and Brook. She didn't notice me when I picked up my knife. "Brook" I called, though the way I said it sounding like someone scraping a chalk board.

She winced and turned around, she was horrified. "Ice!" she yelled. "No…NO!" she started to cry and ran after me.

As she was running to me I had an idea, so I decided to play along. I opened my arms up to pretend like I was going to hug her. Once she was almost in my arms I stepped to one side and she ran passed me.

"Wha?" she said, confused.

Almost like lighting I pulled her by her brown hair and bent her over. Then I wrapped my arms around her stomach locking her hands in by her waist. She struggled to get free, though it was unsuccessful.

"Ice?" she said, confused and scared. "What…what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Do you want to live?" I silently growled.

"What?" she asked.

"I said," then I yanked her by the hair closer to me. She gasped with such force. "Do you want to live?!" I yelled.

"Y-Yes!" she answered.

"Then tell me you're the chief of these angels!" I growled.

"Wait, how do know that-?" she shook her head. "What are you talking about?" she snapped.

I got my knife and held it to her throat. "Want to rethink that question my dear sister?" I smirked.

She swallowed, and then nodded. "Fine, I am the chief," she said, "but it doesn't involve _you!_" she yelled. "Now I've answered your question! So leave me alone!" She tried once more to get free, but once again it didn't work.

"It doesn't involve me?" I said "It doesn't involve ME?!" Then I pushed her on the ground like I had done the female demon from earlier. She gasped again with such force. I saw some blood trick from her mouth. "I'm your older brother for crying out loud!" I snapped.

"Y-You wouldn't understand!" she stammered. "I don't care how many times you threaten to kill me, I won't ever tell you why!" she screamed.

"Oh, next time we meet I'll make sure I'll _kill _you!" I smirked, while holding my knife.

She stared at me. "Ice…" she cried.

I started to leave. "This battle is over!" I yelled. Everyone, including the angels, had stopped fighting. I turned to my sister. "The battle between us is not _over _however. I'll make sure to have enough demons to fight with you and your army next time." Then I walked away, leaving my crying sister in the distance…


	2. The Two Victims

My twin brother Jakefall and I were walking on a road finding a place to call home. We were hated by everyone in our old town because of what we were. My brother and I were bitten by something which turned us into this weird wolf like creatures when we were five. I was annoyed having blond fluffy ears on top of my head and a long blond tall, but I got used to it. Though, my poor brother may have picked up a flea or two.

"Ugh!" Jakefall said in annoyance while scratching his head with his hand. "I _hate _being a demon!"

I rolled my eyes, "We are _not _demons! Demons are red and have a spiked tail."

"Blossom," my brother said, "I've done a lot about demon research, and we are human-demons stage two!" he growled.

I lifted my eyebrow in confusion.

Jakefall sighed, "Do I have to say this again? A human-demon stage two is when a regular human-demon bites a normal person. They can't do it to angels though."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause human-demons don't have enough power to turn an angel into a demon, but angels can still feel the pain we had to feel."

Both of us shuddered. Even though we got bitten ten years ago, it still left us scarred.

"C'mon," Jakefall said, snapping me back into realty, "We need to get going if we are to make it before the storm comes."

I sighed while he pointed to the dark gray clouds. They were nearly black! "Of all the days to rain, why would it be today?" I growled.

"Why wouldn't it rain?" my brother asked. "It's not like we can ever have a break or something," he growled.

I nodded in agreement as a drip of water splashed on my nose. Then it started to sprinkle a little.

"Better find some shelter if we don't wanna get soaked," Jakefall said. Just then, a down pour come among us. "…Never mind…" Jakefall grunted.

I started to get cold very fast. "J-Jakefall," I stuttered, "W-We r-r-really need t-to f-f-f-"

"Find shelter," he snapped, "I know!"

I just stood there, shivering in the rain for a moment, and then I headed down the road. I started to get very scared because of how dark it was getting. I knew I wasn't in condition to fight anything at the moment. So I let my brother walk in front of me. He was shivering a little bit too, though I knew he could fight off anything. Even this cold wouldn't stop him. I sighed and started to feel my legs starting to grow numb. I knew soon I would pass out from the cold…or even worse, get hypothermia. I really needed to get shelter fast! "J-Jakefall," I stuttered once more, "Let's m-make shelter."

"How can we?" my brother snapped, "Out of grass?" he hissed.

"B-But, Jakefall," I said, falling to my knees, "I don't think I can make it any longer!" I screamed.

"Well, do you think I'm enjoying it to-" Jakefall paused as he looked at me. I could tell from the worry in his eyes, that something was very wrong. "Blossom?" he asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, what?" I asked, while trying to look up to him, though it was unsuccessful.

"Uh…are you-" he started to say then he looked right pass me. "Hey look!" he yelled.

"Jakefall," I said, "I can't turn my head! I'm too weak!" I screamed. Then I collapsed right there on the ground. I didn't pass out, but I was getting close. I heard my brother yell something that I didn't quite catch. Then I felt my body drag along the grass. I prayed that it was my brother dragging me and not something else. I felt it drop me into something warm and fuzzy. I barely open my eyes, and I saw my brother putting this fuzzy stuff on me. I was about to sigh with relief until I felt a very sharp pain in my arm. I gasped.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "it's only sheep wool."

I was going to ask were the sheep wool came from, but instead I let out a huge painful moan.

"You ok?" Jakefall worriedly asked.

"M-My arm," I silently said. "It's ripping out of my skin!" I screamed.

I saw my brother look at my arm then he cock his head. "Nothing's there," he murmured.

I screamed with pain once more then I passed out.

I awoke in a weird, dark, scary place. I gulped. "Jakefall," I whispered, "where did you take us?" I didn't get an answer. So I whipped my head around to see nothing was there. I quivered in fear at that moment. My brother and I would _never _separate. I started to walk around very slowly and made sure that all my senses were alert to anything that moved. "Jakefall," I called. But nothing ever answered the words. I walked deeper into this shadowy place and realized that I was walking into some type of forest thingy. I panicked. The worst place _ever _to get lost was in a forest. I tried running this time and I banged into something. It knocked me over and I fell into the black grass. I realized the thing I hit was a person. Though this person was as dark as the forest itself! He was as black as the night sky!

"Watch it!" he growled, trying to claw me.

I dodged it pretty quickly. Then I stood up, still a little dizzy. "S-Sorry," I apologized. He looked surprised that I dodged so quickly from his blow. He smiled. "Good dodge," he said.

I cocked my head. "Thanks?" I said, confused. Then I looked around. "Where am I? Where's my brother?" I asked. He then smirked.

"I don't know babe," he playfully growled, "but the real question is, what is a pretty lady doing out here in the first place?" he smirked.

I growled. Then I unsheathed my claws, and sliced his arm. He screeched in pain. Then I pushed him to the ground. I got on top of him, with my claws around his throat. He gulped. "Where am I?" I growled.

"Y-You're strong!" he exclaimed. "But, it'll take a lot more than a little scratch to get any information out of me!" he yelled.

I then made my claws pierced his neck a little. "If you don't tell me where I'm at, I'll…I'll." I want to say 'kill you' but the words didn't seem to flow from my mouth.

"You'll what?" he smirked. I then pierced his neck more, and he gritted his teeth in pain. Suddenly, a stick cracked from behind us. I whipped my head around, and saw nothing. The guy then jerked his head up and looked worried. "Crap," he exclaimed. I looked at him, worriedness filling up my soul.

"What?" I said, slightly quivering. I whipped my head around and saw nothing once more. "What was that noise?" I asked him.

He ignored my question. "Look," he started, "I _really _need to get going!" he yelled. "So please get off me!" he pleaded.

"Why do you need to go?" I asked. "What's going on?" I asked, slightly yelling.

"Silhouette," a voice said behind us.

I jumped up in fear, and got off of him. He tried to run away, but was unsuccessful. The thing peered from the shadows. I gasped. He was a human-demon! He looked young. All of his clothes were black, except his scarf, which was white. He had a cold icy stare at both me, and the guy next to me.

"I thought I banded you from these parts!" the human-demon sneered.

"So?" the guy mocked. "You're young and pathetic. I can't believe some stupid demons chose _you _to be their leader."

The human-demon then unsheathed his claws, and like lighting, he slashed the dark skin of hid victim. The guy screeched in pain.

"Stay out of my territory, Silhouette," the human-demon warned once more.

_Silhouette…_ I thought. _So Silhouette is his name, how…strange. _I wondered.

Silhouette then scurried away without looking back at all. The human-demon cocked his head.

"Silhouette wouldn't ever leave a battle that early," the human-demon murmured.

I then tried to tip-toe away, but the then the human-demon whipped his head around and looked at me. So I started to panic, and I ran away in the dark forest. I kept running and running, until I realized, that I wasn't being followed. I stopped and took the time to breathe for a minute. Then suddenly the human-demon walked out from behind a black tree. I panicked, but this time I unsheathed my claws, and attacked him, though he managed to dodge quickly.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, while smirking.

I then stood straight up and shook my head. "No," I growled. I then tried to scratch his leg, though he managed to dodge again.

"You're too slow!" he sneered. "Don't be so hesitate!" he said.

I then stood there for a minute.

"Well?" he growled. "Why are you not attacking me?" he asked, confused.

"Well," I started, "Why are you telling me how to attack you?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to help!" the human-demon stated. "Though, if you don't want any help," he paused and unsheathed his claws, "I can end your life here and now," he growled.

"Why are you helping me? Also, where am I? Where's my brother? What's your-" The human-demon the placed his hand over my mouth.

"First: I'm helping you with your fighting skills. I need more demons, and you and your bro are my first victims to train," he said. "Second: You're in the demon-forest. Third: Your brother's fine and you're dreaming and I'm the one who brought you here," he smirked.

"Wait…" My voice trailed off then I gasped. "You're the one who was hurting my arm, weren't you?" I asked, while growling.

He nodded. "Every time I want you to come here, I will have to hurt you," he said, while smirking.

I stood there for a moment. "That seems cruel, and also, why isn't my brother down here?" I asked.

"Oh…him…" Then human-demon growled. "I didn't mean to bite him, you were my prey, not him," he said.

I cocked my head. "Then surely you could change him back…right?" I asked, while hoping this human-demon would say yes.

Instead he shook his head. "No…a human-demon stage two can never change back in a regular human." He then closed his eyes and looked at his feet. "Not even a regular human-demon can…" his voice trailed off.

I then suspected that this human-demon wanted to change back badly as much as my brother and I did. "Sorry…" I murmured.

The human-demon then lifted his head up and looked somewhat happy. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "Being leader of the demons and human-demons is great!" he said with a perked up smile, but I knew deep down, he was still sad.

"So, you're leader of the demons?" I asked. I smiled. "Neat," I said.

He nodded.

Then we heard a yelp, and then a snarl come from the forest.

"Sounds like stupid Boulder and Olivia are fighting again," he growled, while looking at the direction the noise came from. "Got to go," he said. Then he looked at me, and rested his hand on my shoulders. "Now Blossom-" I then cut him off.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked.

He ignored my question. "Blossom," he started, "that boy you saw a little bit ago was named, Silhouette," he said. "Don't _ever _listen to a word he says to you," the human-demon warned.

I cocked my head. "Why?" I asked.

"Because Silhouette, or Silho, has been an enemy of the demons and human-demons for a while," he said. "We think he's up to something, and we need all the help we can get," he murmured. "That's why I'm training you," he said.

"But why aren't you training Jakefall?" I asked. "Isn't he good enough for you guys?" I asked. "By the way, he's an excellent fighter!" I boasted.

The human-demon hesitated for a moment. "Jakefall _is _a great person, but I didn't pick him because…" he paused for a few seconds. "He was already picked by someone else…" his voice trailed off.

I cocked my head. "Who was it?" I asked.

The human-demon looked down. "I can't say her name," he growled.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, but really, don't listen to Silho," the human-demon repeated, before walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He then turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

"I didn't quite catch your name," I said.

The human-demon smiled. "My name's Ice…"


End file.
